Like Pepsi-Cola
by Nosferatu's Cigarette Binge
Summary: Eli has a vision, like the ones we've been seeing on the show lately, about the State's Attorney, James Castro. This vision from the future leads to love.


**A/N**: I haven't written anything for TGW in forever, but jeesh, I couldn't help myself after seeing the gorgeous A.C. and M.C. sharing the same scene last night. In fact, this was written as soon as the credits rolled. Simply for kicks. Forgive me.

O

"Eli, seriously, you need to calm down."

As Eli paused Alicia could practically hear the wheels turning under his graying hair. "Do you think I could borrow the investigator from your firm to check into Zach's friends?"

"Robyn? She's not in town right now, something about her brother... or her father. I can't remember. Anyway, she won't be back until Tuesday."

Eli cursed. "What about Kalinda?"

"I'll see. But Eli, I'm going to have to go now. Cary just walked in with a client." Alicia removed the cell from her ear then thought to add something, "you need to get laid." Smiling, she snapped the phone shut before Eli could reply.

Mouth open, Eli stared to his cell.

O

**Four Hours Later**

O

With approval bordering on adoration, Eli watched the Governor of Illinois give yet another speech. He was now against legalizing marijuana when just a week or two before he was all for it. At this point even Eli was losing track of the changes made to gain popularity with Illinois youth. Oh well, just so long as this speech ended without a hitch he didn't care.

Eli focused on Peter's features as he spoke. It was important his body language lie along with the rest of him. Nodding, Eli smiled. All was as planned.

Suddenly, the room grew silent. Eli saw a vision of falling petals flash before his eyes.

The vision ended and he saw Peter's face again.

Another flash, tree branches, the sky.

Peter's face.

Then all was lost:

Eli heard Lana Del Rey's _Cola_, the singer's voice was as warm as the sun pouring over the trees behind them. In glimpses he saw the sensations he was feeling; caresses, kisses. Pink tinted moments of happiness. To his shock, Eli saw that it was not Natalie Flores beside him but, James Castro, the state's attorney.

He saw himself and Castro under the magnolia trees, light petals falling over them. James had removed his glasses and was dressed in a brown sweater and casual jeans. Eli's clothes were of the casual sort as well, his hair free of its infernal gel.

In his strange voice James asked something the other man couldn't hear. Eli saw himself smiling as he turned over, looking to warm eyes above him.

"What?" he whispered, playfully.

"Please don't ever tell me to stop."

He swore he would never do such a thing and was kissed by the other man.

As the kiss turned passionate the vision ended.

Peter's face was still in Chicago where Eli had left it, but he noticed a quizzical glare altering it, and at once Eli felt his own usually pale face burning red.

_Damn it. _

Trying to think of something else, something to lower his pulse, ah, yes, Jackie Florrick in her work-out gear. He shivered and told himself the prvious vision had been brought on by a hormonal imbalance.

O

**Two Days Later**

O

Eli's phone began to vibrate with a text from Castro. "Great," Eli thought, "just what I need." It read,_ 'we need to talk. lunch?'_

"Lunch..." Eli repeated. He began typing, '_w/ the gov?'_

Within seconds he received a response. _'no. meet me at Sixteen restaurant. is 8 ok?'_

Fantastic. Now he had that to look forward to. It was a cheap shot of Peter's to lay the blame on him, as if he was the one who had chosen Finn Polmar for endorsement for next elections State's Attorney. He would have to sit through at least of hour of questions he couldn't answer without lying.

_'8 is fine.'_ He hit send. "NORA! Make sure not to schedule anything for eight. Dinner with the state's attorney."

Nora rolled her eyes. She sometimes had a fantasy about hitting a button and sending him straight through the roof.

O

At 7:43 P.M. Eli entered the Sixteen restaurant and informed the maitre'd of the party supposedly waiting for him. He then followed the blond, thin waiter through the mess of busy tables and. before he had time to collect his thoughts, found himself sitting across from Castro, who was smiling as he looked over a menu. "I'll have another sent your way," he said before motioning to a waiter to bring Eli a menu.

Eli nodded, unbuttoning his jacket.

"The weather is unusually beautiful. I actually parked my car a few blocks down so I could take advantage of it. Just stunning..."

"Cut the crap, Castro. What is it you want?"

"Crap?" he repeated, chuckling, " I was merely making a statement."

Scoffing, Eli reached for a drink. As his hand went for the glass he felt another hand covering his. He looked up to see Castro's dimpled grin. "I didn't ask you to dinner so we could talk politics."

O

**Two Months Later  
**

O

In a mess of tangled sheets Eli stared at an open window and the wall beside it. Castro was next to him, stroking his cheek. His silky pajamas touching Eli's back. On the wall he saw a painting of the magnolia tree and the clearing he'd seen in his vision long ago.

"Where did you get that?" He nodded, looking forward.

"My mother had it painted. The tree is in the backyard of the house I grew up in. The view is the same now. Maybe you will visit it with me one day."

_"I already have," _Eli thought.


End file.
